Barely Beyond
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: Hermione finds something impossible when she takes some time to visit the cemetary of those who have passed beyond the veil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings that you recognize below. They all belong to the wonderful, the talented, the amazing JK Rowling.

Sorry this chapter is sort of short. It's a prolouge of sorts.

* * *

><p>She took out a book and gave a deep sigh. Leaning against the big tree she has spent the last eight years of her life being by, she looked around. leaves were falling, and those who were strong enough to stay on the tree were turning a sharp orange color.<p>

Hermione breathed in the smell of Autumn, relaxing as the familiar scents filled her. She needed relaxing because of the scene she had just left in the common room.

Ron was having a bad day. He took his potions practice N.E.W.T. and had gotten a 'poor' on it. He grimaced when he saw the "Outstanding" written on Hermione's.

So, seeing his little sister snogging his best friend passionately didn't really help matters.

Hermione barely made it out of the common room without seeing Ron explode. She pitifully glanced at Harry who was getting paler and paler with each second.

Hermione glanced down at her book, but was surprised to notice it was too dark outside to read anything. She put the book away sadly and looked out across the lake.

Somewhere in the distance she could see a tentacle lift out of the water, and thought of the Mer-People living their lives far beneath that.

By the tall trees of the Forbidden Forest a tall black gate enclosed large statues and stones. Hermione wanted to look away from there, forget the memories that lied within the confines, but for some reason she stood up and began walking towards it.

She hadn't been to the cemetary that held the bodies of those who had fought and died in the war since the funeral for Tonks and Lupin. Nobody ever went to the cemetary anymore, really. It just re-opened healing wounds.

But Hermione felt that those lying in there deserved more respect than that.

As she approached the gate Hermione held her breath in anticipation. She couldn't cry. She needed to be strong- for herself and those she was mourning.

Hermione opened the gate slowly and flinched at the creaking noise it gave. It was eerie to be out in a cemetary at night. Before she began walking around, she pulled her wand out and trasfigured a couple of sticks into boquets of flowers.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and began walking around. At each grave she placed a flower with care over their name.

Even when she came across the name _Vicnent Crabbe_, she placed a flower on his grave and said "I'm Sorry." He made bad choices in life, and now he's dead for it.

"_What goes around comes around." _Is what Ron said when they read in the prophet about Crabbe's Funeral. Hermione had pursed her lips at him, but he just stuffed his face with a giant sausage.

Next she reached Collin Creevey and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying. "You had the best pictures I ever saw." As she leaned down to place a flower on his grave she noticed a wearing picture magicaly glued to the grave. It was a picture of Collin and his brother Dennis hugging and laughing.

Hermione smiled sweetly and ignored the prickling in her eyes as she moved on to two graves laid right next to each other.

She sat down between the two graves and put a whole boquet on each one.

_Nymphadora Tonks _

Hermione looked at the grave and didn't stop the tears that streamed down her face. She pointed her wand at the flowers and turned them a hot pink color. Hermione thought that that color best described the eccentric woman she had become so fond of.

She turned towards Lupins grave and gave it a watery smile as if he were sitting right next to her.

"Teddy's doing really well." She told them. "Harry loves the little guy. Buy's him tons of presents. He'll probably be the most spoiled kid in the world."

She could almost hear their laughter. Tonk's an almost obnoxious, guffawing snort and Lupin's, a chuckle that showed the twinkle in his eyes that was ever present in his days as a Maruader.

"When we graduate I think Harry's going to ask your mother for permission to let him live with him, Tonks."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and the unpleasant snot running from her nose. She walked around more graves, transfiguring more flowers and finally stopping at another close name.

She was already crying from Lupin and Tonk's, so she figured a little bit more wouldn't hurt.

_Frederick Gideon Weasley_

_Son, Brother, and Mischief Maker_

_"__So many tangles in life are ultimately hopeless that we have no appropriate sword other than laughter."_

Hermione began to put the boquet of flowers down, but stopped herself. Fred wouldn't want _flowers _on his grave. He would want something much simpler. So Hermione gave a watery smile and began talking to the grave.

"So, today I came out running of the common room in the need to get away from Ron's anger." She rolled her eyes. "You know how he gets."

"The git had blown up at seeing Ginny and Harry." Hermione said with little bursts of laughter coming out. "He had also gotten a "P" on the potions exam."

She closed her eyes and smiled as she imagined Fred's laughter. It was loud- but not obnoxious in any way; It had a warm feeling to it. Right now, it almost sounded real.

Hermione tensed.

This laugh was _too_ real. There was no way her mind could conjure that laugh so vividly; And then suddenly it stopped.

"George?" Asked Hermione in the bravest voice she could muster. When there was no reply she quickly turned around and looked for someone or something hiding. When she could find nothing suspicious she turned around taking a breath of relief.

Then she gave out a little scream at the vision if front of her.

"Hullo Hermione," Fred said casually, "How's life been treating you?"

* * *

><p>Pretty Please with a Fred on top Review! Without Reviews I have no motivation to continue a story- In other words, REVIEW!<p>

(PS- I also could use a beta!)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh My Goodness! Thank you so much for all the FANTASTIC reviews! They made me so happy :D

**Question: Would you all prefer shorter, more frequently updated chapters, or longer less frequently updated ones. I would rather do shorter ones, but i would like to hear you opinions too! Thanks!**

Disclaimer: Everything that you have come to know and love from the Harry Potter series does not belong to me- it belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. This wasn't happening; It was impossible.<p>

Fred stood,_ no floated_, there in front of her. Her first thought was that he was a ghost, but that wasn't the case. He didn't have a pearly white color to him. In fact, most of his color was still there. It was almost like she was looking at the real Fred Weasley, and maybe she could have believed that if he weren't transparent.

She tried getting up, but it was like all of her limbs were made of jelly and she just kept falling back down. There were tears streaming down her face and the rational part of her mind was telling her to calm down.

But the small part of her that acted on instinct rather than smarts was slowly getting larger in her mind and it was telling her to run away from this.

Fred tried to get closer to her and she shrieked "NO! You're _dead._ This isn't real!"

Finally her strength came back to her and she sprinted out of the cemetary, tripping over rocks and stray roots that she hadn't even noticed before. Now they were her only obstacles from safety.

When she made it past the gate of the cemetary, she didn't slow down- she just ran for dear life up to the castle.

She glanced behind herself once and was happy to see nothing following her. She looked at the cemetary which was getting farther and farther from where she stood; But standing right at the edge of the gate was a red head looking out after her.

She vaugely wondered why he hadn't come further, but pushed the thought aside as she opened the doors to the castle.

Glancing down at her watch she realized it was past curfew. She groaned inwardly and wished she had the invisibility cloak with her.

With her heart still hammering inside her chest, she quietly made her way through the castle as quickly as possible. She jumped at every noise and almost screamed when Nearly Headless Nick passed through a wall she was passing by. As it was, she jumped nearly two feet in the air.

Nick looked around him curiosly and was surprised at what he found.

"Why, Miss. Granger, this isn't like you." He said with mild shock.

Hermione thought to herself, _If only you knew. I just don't have the cloak with me._

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake. Please don't tell anyone!"

Nearly headless Nick smiled kindly at her and said "Don't worry, it will be our secret." And then he floated away whistling as he went through another wall.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and ran the rest of the way to the common room.

"Adamo" she sputtered to the portrait. The Fat Lady gave her a reprimanding look but let her in, regardless.

Hermione collapsed into her favorite armchair and closed her eyes. She felt like she could fall asleep right there with no problems.

"Hermione?"

She jerked up and was surprised to see a miserable looking Harry sitting on the couch across from her.

"Harry! What are you still doing up?"

"You tell me first." He said, crossing his arms.

Hermione tried to think of something off of the top of her head.

"Er, I was in the library. I didn't want to have to deal with the mess Ron surely made in here." She told him. Hermione wasn't exactly sure why she was lying to Harry. They told each other everything; but for some reason she didn't want to share what happened. She was already trying to convince herself that it was all in her head, and she didn't want to have to convice someone else about it too!

Harry seemed to believe her and he relaxed into his chair.

"How bad was he?" Hermione asked.

Harry groaned and looked up at the dormitory.

"Would it be uncharacteristic of me to say I'm scared to sleep in there." He pointed in the direction of his dormitory.

Hermione tried to stifle a laugh, but failed.

"Hey! I was nearly killed by him. Ginny ended up giving him her Bat Bogey and they both went storming off. I haven't seen either of them since."

Hermione laughed some more and said, "It's your own fault. If you had the power to resist from going at it with his sister this wouldn't happen."

Harry grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and threw it at her.

She dodged it and continued to laugh, Harry eventually joining her. Being in the common room like this, she was almost able to forget about the whole graveyard fiasco- _almost._

Hermione sighed, stood up and said "I'm exhausted. If you don't come to breakfast tomorow, I'll know he killed you."

Harry snorted and muttered under his breath something along the lines of '_smothered with a pillow_.'

Hermione walked to the staircase that led to her room when Harry shouted after her.

"Oh yeah, Hermione, your hair is a mess!" Then he winked at her before putting his arms around his head, leaning back in the couch and closing his eyes.

Hermione turned around with a small smile on her face.

_He knew I wasn't in the library the whole time!_

She curled up in bed and was reassured by her normal, happy conversation with Harry that all was well. What she saw in the cemetary was just a trick of the light- Fred was, as sad as it was to say, not coming back. It was the natural order of life.

_And everything has order- to everything there is a rule_. _And people who die- stay dead, no exceptions._

Of course in her half asleep state, she didn't even think about the special circumstances of Voldemort or even Harry, who had died in his own way; And the ressurection stone must have slipped her mind as well.

Her mind didn't comprehend the fact that there was _always_ an exception- and sometimes you need to open your mind up to discover it.

* * *

><p>I got NINE, 9, NUEVA reviews for the first chapter! I was uber happy! Can we make it 10 for chapter two, bring our grand total up to 19?<p>

Pretty please! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, so this chapter came out fast...ENJOY!

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling!

* * *

><p>After a restless night of sleep Hermione woke up and got ready for her classes.<p>

Even though she went to bed feeling at ease with the whole graveyard situation her subconciou still seemed uneasy about it.

Durning the night she had dreampt of the entire scene in the grave yard, and while she ran away the burrow appeared. Mrs. Weasley was crying and yelling at Hermione for not saving her son. George took out his wand and shouted hexes at her, with tears streaming down his face.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and was frustrated to see the black circles under her eyes. She pulled out her wand and used a concealing charm to cover the black spot up. She didn't want to answer any questions as to why she looked so tired.

She walked down the stairs to the common room and wasn't surprised to see she was the first one up for the day. Luckily, she had brought homework with her that she could work on.

As she walked over to her chair she was surprised to see Harry still on the couch, asleep. He was clutching a pillow and his glasses were askew on his face.

Hermione assumed he probably had gotten as much sleep as she did, so she let him be.

The brunette pulled out her transfiguration essay that was due next week and revised it for the second time. By the time she was done the common room was beginning to fill up and Ginny had woken up Harry by tickling him.

"Did you honestly sleep down here?" Ginny asked, with an incredulous tone.

Harry nudged her and said "Well excuse me for valueing my life."

"Coward." She said with a playful smile.

"Well," Hermione began, not wanting to listen to their loving, playful banter any longer, "I'm going down to breakfast."

"We'll come too." Ginny said cheerfully, while Harry stood up and stretched.

_Lovely._

"I actually need to change my clothes." He told them. "I'll meet you down there."

"Good Luck with the bear!" Ginny called after him, as the two girls exited the common room.

OOO

As much as Ginny hated to admit she had anything in common with her brother, their eating skills were just about equal. Hermione stared in slight awe as Ginny stuffed her mouth sausage, egg, and bacon all at once.

"What?" She asked once she swallowed her food.

_At least she has better manners_ Hermione thought to herself.

When Hermione just shook her head at her, Ginny nodded her head towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

"It looks like those two have made up."

Hermione rolled her eyes when she Ron laughing at something Harry said.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ron sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Ron!" Ginny said mockingly.

Ron shot a glare at her that clearly showed who he believed was at fault. Hermione couldn't comprehend how he could be so thick sometimes.

Ginny was about to retort to his glare, but luckily the mail arrived.

Mrs. Weasley had written to both of her children and Ginny and Ron read through the letters quickly.

"Mum says to give you a hug, Harry." Ron told the bespectacled boy through the omelette stuffed in his face. Ron then opened his arms up to him with a smirk.

"I'll pass." Harry said sarcastically.

Ron chuckled before turing to Hermione and saying "She told me to give you one too. She says that she misses you."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Tell her I miss her too." She said quickly, before looking away.

Ron didn't seem to notice anything wrong with Hermione so he continued, "I can't wait for Christmas break. It feels like forever since I've had a delicious home cooked meal."

Hermione stood up quickly and said "I'm going to the library, I'll meet you in Herbology. I need to finish up homework."

Ron looked after her in confusion.

"But you never have your homework unfinished." He pointed out.

She didn't seem to hear him and she quickly walked out of the Great Hall.

Ginny reached across the table and hit her brother upside the head, hard.

"You insensitive prat!"

Ron justt stared at her blankly.

OOO

Hermione stood in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as she wiped away the few tears that managed to escape. Myrtle didn't seem to be present at the moment, but Hermione didn't want to take any chances so she was very quiet. She didn't want Myrtle to come popping out her U-bend.

She tried not to let _it _bother her anymore, but it was so hard with Ron talking about his happy family back home.

After the war, Hermione looked everywhere for her parents. She called almost every dental office in Australia to see if they were working there. She had accepted defeat and wondered if she would ever see them again. She wondered if _they_ would even want to see her again; afterall, she had wiped out all of their memories and if someone had done that to her, she wouldn't be able to forgive them.

Hermione looked back into the mirror. The concealing spell she used had faded and she didn't even want to redo it. The black circles under her eyes seemed to represent her mood for the day so well, that it would be a shame to cover them up.

* * *

><p>Please Review! It would make me very very very Happy.<p>

Can we reach 20 Reviews? PLEEEAAASSSEEEE (:


	4. Chapter 4

Meh! Sorry it's taken a while for me to update. I was busy and I didn't Really get a lot of reviews (I don't think I even got one for the last chapter). **If i don't get any for this one i will cosider dropping the story. So please review.**

Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns everything. The information they read in their textbooks was found on Harry potter Wiki.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in her last class of the day, Defense against the Dark Arts, and was looking for a group to work with. She considered joining Harry and Ron, but she didn't want to have to deal with them after she had left the Great Hall so abruptly earlier.<p>

So instead she went over to Ginny and Luna, who smiled when they saw her.

This year the current 7th years were combined with the 7th years of last year who were returning to gain an adequate education. The things taught last year by the Carrows were better left forgotten.

Ginny sent her a quick apologetic look that was meant for her brother's dense comments made earlier. Hermione sent a quick head nod with a small smile at her.

Luna was flipping through her book to the page they were to begin working on their project.

The blonde glanced up dreamily and said "Hermione, you look awfully stressed today."

Hermione tried to shrug it off but ended up saying nothing.

"The wrackspurt level _has_ been high lately. I'm sure it will clear up with the winter coming soon, though."

Hermione didn't have the heart, or energy, to argue over the existence of wrackspurts with her friend. Instead she changed the subject back to their assignment.

She opened up her own book and began to read, "_An Unbreakable vow is an incantation__in which one wizard makes an oath to another. If the person who accepts the conditions of the Unbreakable Vow breaks them, they die. The spell involves the two wizards joining their hands, and a third person, designated as a "Bonder", placing the tip of their wand onto their hands, upon which one person asks another person three separated terms of the Vow, where the person will respond "I will". Upon assent with each clause of an Unbreakable Vow, a thick tongue of fire winds around the linked hands."_

As Hermione finished she could hear Ron telling Harry and Neville his vast knowledge on Unbreakable vows.

"Well, you can't break an unbreakable vow."

Harry looked over at Hermione and it looked as if he wanted to hit his head against a wall. She smiled softly and turned to find Ginny staring at Ron in slight awe.

"It's amazing how stupid a single person can be." She told them.

Luna turned her head to the side and looked deep in thought. "I don't think he's stupid. He just thinks differently than others."

Ginny gave her a skeptical look and was about to retort.

"Anyway," Hermione said, deciding to changed the subject, "Let's start the essay."

OOO

All during class Luna's words stuck around in her head _'he just thinks differently than others.'_

If there was one person in the world who thought differently than others, it was Luna. And right now Hermione felt as if she actually needed the opinion of someone who didn't always think logically.

"Hey Luna," Hermione said when class was dismissed.

"I'll meet you in the common room, 'Mione," Ron called after her. She nodded and turned her attention quickly back to the blonde in front of her.

Hermione bit her lip, wondering if she should even pursue the conversation she wanted to start.

"Luna, what makes you believe in the things you, well, believe in?"

Her face became dreamy again and said "Well, if you're asking about nargles," she shot a questioning look at her "Then it's because I _can _see them. _Seeing is believing_, a lot of the time. And sometimes when I read a story I know that there has to be some shred of truth in it. Somebody can't come up with a _complete_ lie or story,"

Hermione thought back to third year and remembered the stories Ron and Harry came up for the Divination...

"Behind every story is a bit of truth," She finished with a happy smile and then turned towards Hermione with a question waiting in her eyes, "Why do you ask? Did you see something odd? I was telling you the wrackspurt level was high earlier, you may have seen some of them. They like to travel in packs- much like wolves."

_I don't know if this is helping me or making me question my sanity even more_, Hermione thought to herself.

Luna then suddenly stopped walking and looked down at her watch.

"I have to go meet Blaise in the library."

The brunette sputtered "Blaise? As in Blaise _Zabini?_ _Draco Malfoy's_ Blaise Zabini."

Luna began skipping away and said "He doesn't belong to Malfoy! Draco doesn't even go here anymore. Anyways, i have a potions project with him." Then she waved goodbye merrily, her raddish earings bouncing around with each happy skip.

OOO

Hermione sat anxiously in the common room. Ron and Harry were playing chess and Hermione couldn't keep her mind straight.

She couldn't just let the 'Fred' thing go. What if he was really there in the cemetary?

_But that's impossible_. _He's dead! You can't come back to life after that!_

And so the banter continued until she could take no more. Without even noticing what she was doing she shot up from the couch, knocking aside the chess pieces in the process.

"'Mione, you knocked down o-" Ron complained without glancing up at her.

"I'm going to the library."

She began to stride away, but stumbled when Harry grabbed her wrist tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. There was real concern inside of his eyes. Hermione didn't want to deal with this right now.

"I have," she tried to think of an excuse quickly, "to meet Luna. We're going to work on our project."

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked, still trying to reset the board to it's original position.

"She has Quidditch practice," She gave a pointed look at Harry, "Which you should be at."

Harry jumped up and swore under his breath.

He had run up the stairs and come back down faster than you could say "Golden Snitch."

"In the meantime, I'll be in the libary."

When Ron waved goodbye to her she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled; she had succeeded in lying. Of course she felt terrible not telling her two best friends the truth, but she needed to sort this out for her self first, she needed to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

And as soon as it came, her smile left her and she thought of what she was going to do next.

She was returning to the cemetary.

* * *

><p>REVIEW. good, bad, meh? IT will only take a second of your time.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry this took so long to update. I've had a lot of things going on. But I have finally found time to write a chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

* * *

><p>When Hermione stepped outside she shivered at the burst of cold air that hit her skin. She wished she would have brought a jacket.<p>

She quickly contemplated going back inside and fetching one but decided against it; figuring that even Ron would get suspicious of her getting a jacket for the library. So, with clenched teeth and arms wrapped around her she began to walk slowly towards the cemetery.

Her mind was reeling with thoughts. What if Fred was really was there.

_No! That's preposterous. He's dead, _another part of her shouted.

She groaned loudly and looked over at the Quidditch Pitch. She wondered if Harry and Ginny were as cold as she was right now. Considering that Hermione thought that some of the cold filling her was due to the anticipation of reaching the gates of the cemetery, she assumed that they were probably much warmer.

Hermione reached the gate, and before she could talk herself out of what she was doing, she pulled it open.

For some odd reason it surprised Hermione to not see Fred just sitting at the opening of the gate, waiting for her to come back. It did calm her, however, to see that this wasn't the case.

_Perhaps it really was all in my head._

She walked farther into the cemetery. Each step without seeing him felt like a giant weight lifted off her shoulders. She easily made it to Fred's grave and sighed in relief.

"He's not here. I imagined it all."

"Are you going to run and scream like a banshee if I show myself again."

Hermione _did_ scream and Fred sighed and crossed his arms and waited for her to stop.

She looked at him again and was muttering under her breath. "No. No. _No_."

Hermione put her head in her hands and continued like this for another five minutes, pacing back and forth, occasionally looking up at Fred hoping he wasn't there to go into another round of hysteria.

Had Fred been alive, perhaps, he would have found this funny.

Eventually she stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath.

"So, you're alive." She said blatantly.

"No." Fred said, trying not to get frustrated as Hermione furrowed her eyebrow. "Do I look alive?"

_No,_ She thought_, Far from it; but not dead either_.

Hermione tried to push away the fact that she was talking to a dead person and started using the logical sense of her mind.

"Then what are you? You don't look like a ghost."

Fred sank down on the tree with a miserable look on his face, "I don't know," he said tiredly.

The brunette took a step towards him to comfort him- but then wondered what in the world she could do to help someone who couldn't _feel_ anything. If she were to hug him, she had a feeling he would just go right through her.

The two were silent for a long time.

"I want you to help me." He told her in a strong voice.

"With what?"

"I don't know what I am. i don't know why I'm in this state. All I know is that I want to move on."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears.

The red head took a step towards her. "Look at me."

She obliged and was surprised to see the spark in his eyes that used to be ever present when he was alive, the one that showed mischievous determination.

"You're the smartest witch I know, Hermione. If there's someone in the world who can figure this out, it's you."

"But why don't you go up to the school and ask McGonagall to help. We could even get a team at the Ministry to try and figure this out." Her words were coming out quickly, desperate for some other alternative. She didn't want this all on her shoulders.

"Absolutely not," he said stubbornly, "I don't want anyone but you to know about this. I don't want a bunch of healers gawping at me like I'm some potions experiment. Plus, I can't leave this graveyard."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Fred threw his arms in the air with a frustrated groan. "I don't bloody know! I don't know anything!

Her mind was reeling; there had to be a reason he was in this state and confined in only this cemetery.

He took a deep breath and stepped closer to the brunette, he then reached out his hand. Hermione looked at it skeptically.

"Will you Hermione Jean Granger use your abnormally large mind to find a way for me to move on, and not be stuck in this hideous state for all of eternity?"

Then the mischief maker saw a spark light up in _her_ eyes. He arched an eyebrow in question.

"There's a reason you're holding on to life, Fred," she said determinedly, "And I'm going to figure out why."

He laughed and said "Okay, 'Mione, whatever you say." He held out his hand a little farther and a look of complete seriousness took over his face.

"You can't tell anyone- Including Harry and Ron."

Hermione bit her lip. The told each other everything; they were the golden trio. She looked up at Fred and realized why he wanted this to be a secret. He didn't want his family to get their hopes up and see him, only to watch him die again.

"Okay." she said shakily. She once again looked at his hand. Slowly she reached for it and grabbed it. Her hand didn't go through it like she expected, but rather closed around it. Instead of finding warmth, however, she found nothing. It was like she was clasping air. It was one of the oddest sensations Hermione had felt.

Hermione's curiosity got the better of her.

"What does it feel like when you touch my hand?"

"Nothing." He said honestly.

She nodded her head and rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm them up. With a sigh she turned from Fred and began walking away.

"Oi! Where are you going?" he yelled.

Without turning around she tiredly said "The library, of course."

As she opened the gate and left, she gave one final look at the boy.

He was shaking his head and grinning.

_Some things never change. _

* * *

><p>Hopefully it wasn't too bad.<p>

**REVIEW. It only takes a few seconds of your life. I want to know if you liked it, hated it, or just felt 'meh' while reading it. Write a smiley face or sad face if your too lazy to actually write a review.**


End file.
